


Two Days

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Electrocution, F/M, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When Spencer's pregnant wife is taken hostage by an unsub, will the team be able to get to her in time to save both of their lives?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

It had only been two days since Hope Weatherly had gone missing. The team worked the profile as hard as they could, but it was too late. Seven months pregnant, 28-years-old and gone too soon. They had determined that the unsub was targeting pregnant women. Likely because of a pregnant woman in his life that disappointed or hurt him in some perceived way. Spencer had seen some horrible cases in his 10 years with the Bureau, but this one was particularly gruesome and his wife, Y/N, was eight months pregnant - so unfortunately it hit very close to home.

Over the course of two days, Hope had been strategically cut, waterboarded and electrocuted until she had begged to die, which they wouldn’t have found out except for the fact that the unsub taped the whole thing. The only good thing about that was that it informed a new part of their profile. It was a new development, which meant he wanted to be seen. He was getting cocky.  
They were extremely pressed for time. It had only been two days since Hope had disappeared, and only three days before that the first victim had gone missing. The unsub was picking up speed, or at least he had found a comfortable and consistent speed.

After wrapping up with the coroner’s office, Spencer and the rest of the team returned to the BAU to go over the evidence they had thus far. As JJ and Spencer were going over victimology once more, while Tara and Rossi went over the last dump site, Hotch walked into the conference room. Almost warily. As if he didn’t want to.  
“Spencer,” he said, with a hint of trepidation in his voice. 

Not realizing that anything was wrong, Spencer didn’t even look up - fully expecting his boss to just say what he needed to say. Hotch repeated, almost resigned, “Spencer?”  
With that, he looked up, “What, Hotch?”  
He opened his mouth, but at first nothing came out. It was on his second attempt that he uttered the scariest phrase Spencer had ever heard. “Spencer, Y/N has been missing for two hours.”  
\--------------------

Y/N was a professor at the local university and despite Spencer’s pleading, she had insisted on teaching until she went into labor. She loved what she did, as did he, so he understood, however unhappy he was about the situation. It was 4:00 PM and she had been scheduled to teach a 90-minute class at 2:00, but she hadn’t showed up. As soon as she missed class, the professor in the neighboring classroom had called to ask if she’d gone into labor. When Y/N didn’t answer, she called one of their mutual friends to ask the same question, and was told no, she hadn’t gone into labor yet. That’s when she was reported missing.  
The entire team was gathered in the conference room trying to calm Spencer down.

“Spence,” JJ said, combing her hair back in worry, “It might not be what you think.”

Hotch, ever the steadying force, spoke after, “We can’t jump to conclusions Spencer. We have no idea...”  
Before he could finish his sentence, the TV in the conference room turned itself on, showing a live feed of Y/N, tied to a chair, with various shallow cuts across her arms and legs, covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Muffled, but still clear to Spencer’s heightened senses, he heard her, “Please! Don’t hurt my baby! I’ll do what whatever you want! I’ll give you whatever you want! Just don’t hurt my little girl. Please.”  
Her pleading did nothing to stop him as he approached her once more, face covered, and made a small, shallow cut on the top of her protruding stomach. As her screaming and pleading filled the conference room, he turned toward the camera and cut the feed. 

Spencer’s face was covered in tears, the ability to speak had been ripped from his throat and without even realizing it, he had fallen to the ground in panic. Garcia was sobbing and JJ was pacing the floor. Hotch and Tara hadn’t even moved.  
The next thing he heard was Morgan, “Kid. Kid? We’re gonna find her. She’s gonna be okay.” Rossi had placed both his hands on Spencer’s shoulder, desperately trying to give him something to hold on to.  
Without being told, everyone knew what they needed to do. Garcia went back to her office to see if she could trace where the feed came from. Hotch, Rossi and Derek went back to their respective offices to gather what information they needed, and JJ and Tara went to examine every inch of the scene behind Y/N for any indication of where she might be.

Hours later, nearly 2:00 AM, and they had next to nothing. Garcia hadn’t been able to get an exact location, just an estimate of the area where Y/N was being held.  
“If he broadcasts anything again, I will be able to get a precise location, Spencer. I promise,” she said, determination filling her words.

Spencer had been left alone in the conference, where he had been sitting for nearly 12 hours, as the rest of the team was making phone calls and grabbing coffee. No one intended to sleep until Y/N was home and safe in Spencer’s arms. His head fell into his hands, and again he began sobbing, “Garcia, what if he does tap into the feed again? What will she look like this time? What will he have done to her? What if the something happens to the baby? I won’t be able to live with myself - I can’t live without her!” His voice cracked - he had never felt so low in all his life. There was nothing he could remember than hurt this much - not the torture he had gone through as a child prodigy, not the physical torture he had endured at the hands of Tobias Henkel, not putting his mother in Bennington against her will - nothing hurt as much as possibly not being able to tell his wife he loved her one more time. Or never seeing the face of his daughter.  
With almost no more leads regarding who the unsub could be, they had to rely on Garcia’s tracking skills, and Y/N’s possible whereabouts. JJ and Tara reentered the room.  
“We think she’s being kept in an abandoned warehouse in the packing district,” Tara stated. “Garcia, can you find out what abandoned buildings are in the radius of the crime scene?”

Garcia sat at the computer, which she had situated in the conference room next to Spencer, “Of course. I’m on it.”  
Once more, the TV turned on. Spencer’s eyes were fixed to the screen - speech escaping him. Y/N was covered in more cuts than before, some of them deeper; her breathing was shallow and she was covered in what they thought was sweat, until they looked to the floor beneath her feet - it was a puddle of water. She was being waterboarded. 

His whole body was shaking in fear. “Garcia!” Spencer screamed, “do you have anything?”

Her fingers were flying at the speed of light. “One second, I’m almost there. Just give me one second!”  
He begged, barely able to hold himself upright. “Garcia, please!”  
“I got it,” she shrieked, “4048 Walton Street, Bethesda!”

Spencer barely heard the address as he had run out of the room before she could finish. Following behind him was his team, his brothers and sisters in arms, his family - he could only hope they didn’t see another Hope Weatherly when they arrived.  
\-------------------------

“Stop!” Morgan screamed, as he kicked down the door. Without hesitation, the unsub tried to run, with Morgan, Tara and Hotch in pursuit. Spencer, JJ and Rossi gravitated towards Y/N’s side.

“Y/N,” Spencer cried, “I’m here! You’re gonna be okay.”  
“Baby, I’m so sorry,” she gurgled, the water from the latest round of torture still lodged in her throat. She grabbed her stomach, desperate to feel some signs of life. 

She stood, trying to bear some weight on her fragile frame. But as she did, a sob broke from her throat and fluid ran down her leg. “No!” she cried, collapsing onto the stretcher that had just arrived, “Not yet, it’s too soon! Spencer, she can’t come yet!” Her screams would plague his dreams for years to come. He just hoped she and the baby would come out of it ok, so they could be together.  
The ambulance had been dispatched to the scene the moment they left the BAU, and as she was wheeled away - bruised, battered, sore and now in labor - they heard a round of shots. He would never be able to exact revenge on the man that nearly stole his heart and soul. He was dead.

\---------------------------

Olivia Jennifer Reid was born nearly fifteen hours after the ordeal that almost took her mother’s life and her father’s as well. One month premature - she was 5 pounds 4 ounces and 19 inches long. Despite everything, her vitals were strong. A fighter - just like her parents.  
After the lengthy labor, Y/N had been checked out by the doctors, despite her desire to stay with her daughter, and she too, would be okay. The psychological aspects of her capture would linger more than the physical.

“I thought I was never going to see you,” he cracked, holding his newborn daughter in his arms. “I thought I was never going to meet her. She’s so beautiful - just like her mother.” He bent his head down to kiss his daughter’s forehead, his team filing into the room behind him.  
“I love you so much, Spencer,” she breathed, exhausted after more than 24 hours of torture and labor.

He looked up from Olivia’s face, a tear falling down his right cheek. “I love you, too. So much. And you,” he spoke, looking down at the new love of his life.  
Y/N could see the pain and guilt on his face. “Spencer, this had nothing to do with you. It wasn’t your fault. I don’t care why this guy did what he did - all I care about is that we’re gonna be okay. We can all go home.”


End file.
